Au bon moment
by Hupercute
Summary: Olivier Dubois n'avais que deux passion, le Quidditch et son amour secret pour Percy. Quand sa deuxième passion se mis en couple,Olivier fut dévasté et se réfugia dans sa première passion le Quidditch. Le Quidditch mais aussi ses joueurs, dont un en particulier qui pourrait remplacer Percy


**Rating** : M (enfin je crois, je suis pas trop au point sur ces annotation)

**Couples** : Cédric Diggory/ Olivier Dubois. Mais aussi d'autres couples originaux ou pas d'ailleurs

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre appartiennent évidement à J.K Rowling

**Note** : C'est ma première fanfiction, et à vrai je l'ai écrite parce que j'ai d'idées de couples dont je suis sûrement la seul à penser. L'histoire met un peu de temps avant d'arriver sur le couple je trouve la mise contexte important, bref j'espère que apprécierez. Bonne lecture

Il vivait pour le Quiddicth. C'était sa passion, dès sa première année à l'école Poudlard il s'était entraîner très dur pour entrer l'année suivante dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il vivait pour ça, mais il devait parfois essayer de ne pas trop en parler, notamment pour ne pas trop énerver ses camarades de chambre, comme Percy Weasley par exemple pour qui le quidditch était une perte de temps.

Ils partageait le même dortoir, les même cours et c'était à peu près tout. Percy tenait à distance les gens qu'il jugeait peu sérieux, Olivier et sa passion pour ce sport de dégénérés en faisait partis. Olivier lui ne détestait pas Percy, il l'appréciait même et depuis peu même, depuis leur troisième année Olivier avait d'autres sentiments envers Percy, quelque chose qui n'était pas qu'amical. Bien sûr pour rien au monde il ne le lui aurait avoué.

Olivier avait gardé ça secret, jusqu'à l'année précédente, en quatrième année, où dans un élan de complicité il l'avait embrassé. Une tentative vaine puisque Percy l'avait repoussé immédiatement. Ce soir là ils étaient en retenu tous les deux, épreuve insurmontable pour Percy, car Olivier avait malencontreusement versé la totalité d'un ingrédient dans sa potion qui ne prévoyait que quelques gouttes originellement, faisant explosé le chaudron. Il n'en fallu pas moins pour professeur Rogue pour les coller tous les deux. Il avait pu parler de potions et d'autre chose se rapprochant en seulement une heure, en apprenant à se connaître. Olivier n'avait pas pu se contrôler, il avait tellement désiré Percy que le baisé avait été inévitable pour lui.

Même s'il avait été rejeté Olivier ne lâche pas l'affaire et maintenant que Percy était au courant il pourrait tenter de nouveau. Mais ils passèrent la quatrième année sans jamais qu'il ne se passe rien de plus que des tentatives vaines de Dubois. Pour autant il n'était pas triste au moins maintenant Percy le considérait comme un ami et non plus comme un abruti de sportif.

Au début de leur cinquième année Percy n'avait qu'une idée en tête, être le meilleur préfet en chef possible et Olivier Dubois avait pour seul objectif gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Les premières semaines se passaient bien, mais Olivier avait remarqué la froideur de Percy cette année là.

Un soir après un entraînement difficile que Dubois s'était imposé à lui mais également à son équipe, il décida de rester plus longtemps que les autres et de s'entraîner encore un peu. Il fila dans le vestiaire avant que la nuit ne tombe et pris une douche en vitesse. En sortant du vestiaire, l'attendait juste devant Percy Weasley. Olivier ne su pas comment réagir, depuis quelques semaines il l'ignorait et là il venait jusqu'au vestiaire de Quidditch, et l'attendait en plus. Il avait rougit légèrement et engagea la conversation

\- Que fait tu ici Percy ? Demanda-t-il le sourire en coin des lèvres

-Je suis venu de la part de MacGonagall en réalité, elle voulait te donner les créneaux où Gryffondor pourrait réserver le terrain, dit Percy en tendant un bout de parchemin à Dubois. Il avait parlé de manière très formelle évitant tout malentendu. Dubois ne pu cacher sa déception. Dubois s'assit sur un banc positionné dans le couloir en examinant le parchemin, puis il repris la parole

-Et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Percy semblait réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, puis il s'assit à côté de Olivier

-Je voulait te dire quelque chose, la préfète de Serdaigle...

-Pénélope Deauclaire ? Dit Olivier en levant un sourcil

-Oui...oui c'est elle heu...tu voix on est tous les deux préfets et...on s'est rapproché, bredouilla Percy

-Ça va j'ai compris, dit Dubois en quittant le couloir.

Il n'avait pas voulu continuer cette conversation. Il comprenait pourquoi Percy était si distant. Il sentait quelque chose dans son ventre, quelque chose qui lui faisait mal, c'était la tristesse, la chute de tous ses espoirs.

Olivier passa la semaine suivante à déprimer. Il se sentait incroyablement bête ne n'avoir rien remarqué pour Percy et Pénélope, maintenant qu'il le savait ça lui crevait les yeux. Il devait jouer le premier match de la saison aujourd'hui. Son équipe savait que quelque chose d'autre que le quidditch le tourmentait mas ils ne savaient pas quoi, la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que Dubois avait été cette semaine encore plus exigeant avec eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et il avait pris soin d'éviter au maximum Percy.

L'équipe adverse, les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas été facile à battre, chaque fois qu'un Gryffondor marquait dans la minute qui suivait un adversaire égalisait. Pourtant Dubois ne laissait jamais passer des buts en tant normal. Mais là la fatigue le rongeait, il s'obstinait et finalement il repris son énergie. Il ne laissait plus rien passer désormais, les scores qui jusque la étaient à égalité avec 30 contre 30, passèrent en l'avantage de Gryffondor à 40 contre 30, puis 50 contre 30, et puis 60 contre 30. Dubois reprenait espoirs, soudain il observa quelque chose au loin, son attrapeur et l'attrapeur adverse s'étaient élancé dans une course au vif d'or. Dubois regarda la scène au loin, il connaissait le talent de Harry Potter et pourtant il semblait que l'attrapeur Poufsouffle n'en était pas dépourvu, il tenait tête à Harry avec acharnement et à ce moment précis les deux avaient autant de chance l'un que l'autre d'attraper la petite balle dorée qui filait à toute allure.

Harry avait finalement attrapé le vif d'or de justesse, faisant gagner sa maison mais surtout faisant souffler Olivier qui avait tellement stressé. Tous le publique des Gryffondor faisait du bruit pour célébrer cette victoire, et crier leur fierté. Dubois toujours sur son balais devant ses buts regardait ses joueurs fêter ça au sol, et regardait les gradins se vider vers les sorties, il remarqua que dans la foule des Gryffondor, il y avait Percy qui n'avait quasiment assister à un seul match de quidditch de sa vie, Olivier était troublé par sa présence il se dit d'abord que peu importe la raison de sa venue c'était forcément un éléments extérieurs à Percy lui-même qui l'avait poussé à venir, puis il réalisa qu'il était bien heureux de remarquer sa présence seulement maintenant. S'il l'avait repérer pendant le match il aurait sûrement fait une prestation encore plus pitoyable que le début du match.

Olivier, redescendit enfin au sol, le terrain était quasiment désert maintenant il restait quelques joueurs, Fred Weasley lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant que toutes l'équipe rejoignait les vestiaires, Dubois lui rendit un autre signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Madame Bibine qui avait fini de ranger toute les balles et autres petits équipements interpella le Gryffondor seul sur le terrain

-Dubois, navrée de vous extirper de vos pensées mais il va falloir penser à quitter le terrain et je crois que quelqu'un vous attend à la sortie, dit madame Bibine en quittant elle même le terrain

Dubois ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Le balai à la main il quitta le terrain, et effectivement quelqu'un l'attendait. C'était Percy, mais pas seul il était avec Lee Jordan, les deux l'attendait. Olivier ne pas comment réagir. Pourquoi les deux là qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien du tout, en commun l'attendait ?

-Alors ce match Olivier ? Le questionna Lee

-Fière de mon équipe, répondit simplement Oliver

-C'est plaisant devoir ses effort récompenser ? Demanda Percy à son tour

-Oui certainement, répondit Olivier

Ils restèrent tous les trois debout sans parler pendant quelques secondes, le malaise était presque palpable. Olivier sentait qu'il voulaient gagner du temps mais il ne savais pas trop pourquoi.

-En fait...on était venu... te demander, bredouilla Lee en cherchant le regard de Percy pour lui demander de l'aide

-Te demander de la part de MacGonagall et de ton équipe si tu comptait freiner le rythme des entraînements, c'est éprouvants pour ton équipe et toi même, tu as des BUSES à passer à la fin de l'année, termina Percy dans le plus grand des sérieux

-Non je n'y compte pas, je peux faire des efforts mais seulement pour mon que mon équipe se repose, quant aux BUSES je les validerais même en jouant au quidditch merci de vous en inquiéter, dit Olivier brusqué, il avait mis fin à la conversation et parti, pourtant Lee tentait de reprendre la conversation en le suivant mais Olivier marchait vite pour les éviter.

Finalement il arriva dans le vestiaire, il savait qu'il arrivait bien longtemps après tout le monde mais il ne s'attendait pas être seule. D'habitude ses joueurs mettait un temps fou à se changer, surtout après des victoires, où les jumeaux Weasley de bonne humeur mettait l'ambiance. Mais là rien, il était seul, et c'était tant mieux il avait besoin de solitude. Il prit une douche en vitesse et s'assit une serviette autour de la taille sur un banc. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchis. Son équipe avait fait un excellent match, mais pas lui, il se dégouttait lui même de sa prestation de début de match. Il pensa aussi à Percy, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il l'aimait ou s'il le détestait, peut-être l'avait-il aimé si fort que sa déception s'était transformé en haine. Puis il fut sortit de ses pensé par une voix

-excuse moi

Olivier n'y avait pas prêté attention, il n'avait même pas relevé la tête, il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était Lee ou Percy et toute façon il ne voulait parler à aucun d'eux. Mais la voix insista

-Hé ho tu as des oreilles ? Es tu sourd ?

Cette fois Olivier soupira pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et avait en même temps relevé la tête pour savoir à qui il allait s'adresser. Mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était ni Lee ni Percy et fort heureusement d'ailleurs. C'était l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles, celui qui avait incroyablement bien rivalisé avec Harry, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du vestiaire des Gryffondor. Olivier en avait déjà entendu parler mais sans plus, il savait simplement qu'il s'appelait Eric ou Déreck, enfin quelque chose ça, il en avait entendu parler par des professeurs qui disaient de lui qu'il était un bon élève, très bon élève même et que le fait de faire du quidditch n'avait pas altéré ses bonnes notes et sa bonne conduite. Il savait également qu'il avait un an de moins, il se souvient également que Katie Bell avait prit son exemple pour clore le bec de Percy qui disait que quidditch était un sport de mauvais élève. En se rappelant de cela Olivier eu un soupçons de sympathie pour ce jeune homme.

-Désolé de te déranger mais il viennent de fermer le vestiaire des Poufsouffles avant que je n'ai pu prendre ma douche, je peux la prendre ici ?

-bien sur, répondit Olivier.

Olivier ne pouvait donc pas quitter le vestiaire avant lui, il ne fallait pas laisser un adversaire seul dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard l'attrapeur sortait de la douche avec des vêtements propres enfilé, ce qui rappela à Olivier qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui. Le jeune Poufsouffle vint s'asseoir à côté de Olivier sur le banc en prenant soins de laisser un espace entre les deux.

-Cédric Diggory, dit-il en tendant la main à Olivier pour se présenter, Olivier saisi sa maintenant

-Olivier D...

-Dubois je sais, coupa Cédric

Olivier le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement, Cédric qui sentait son incompréhension sentit le besoin de s'expliquer

-Je connaît ton nom parce que..., il hésita à poursuivre sa phrase mais Olivier l'encouragea d'un regard, Je connais ton nom parce que c'est toi qui m'a donné envie de faire du quidditch dès ma première année je t'ai vu lors d'un match et j'ai su que je voulait faire comme toi, mais j'ai pas pu être gardien alors je suis devenu attrapeur, mais bon je ne suis pas aussi doué que votre attrapeur

Olivier se sentait flatté, c'était réellement l'un des meilleurs compliment qu'on lui ai fait

-Ah merci et tu c'est tu n'es pas mauvais attrapeur, rare son ceux qui tiennent tête à Harry aussi longtemps, et ça lui fait du bien d'avoir de la concurrence, comme ça il s'entraîne plus

Cédric le regardait droit dans les yeux, quand Olivier le remarque il fronça les sourcils, Cédric qui était visiblement dans la lune eu un petit sursaut à ce moment là.

-Je suis désolé, je... heu... je me permet d'utiliser ton vestiaire et heu...aussi je...te met mal à l'aise. Cédric hésitait avant chaque mot visiblement le plus ma à l'aise des deux c'était lui

-Qu'est ce que raconte là, demanda Olivier qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Cédric agissait comme cela

-Je suis désolé, répéta Cédric qui ramassa ses affaires posé en sol en vitesse pour partir au plus vite, mais Olivier l'attrapa par la main

-Dit moi si je t'ai vexé ? Demanda Olivier qui sentait mal du malaise de Cédric

-Non non c'est moi, rétorqua Cédric, je pensait pas qu'un jour je serais en face à face avec toi et je pensais que je saurais quoi dire mais j'y arrive je suis intimidé ça fait tellement longtemps que je pense à toi je me suis fait à l'idée que tu m'aimais pas en retour mais j'arrive pas dire des trucs intelligents devant toi, lança Cédric le plus vite possible comme pour se débarrasser d'un fardeau, il n'était même sûr d'avoir fait une phrase cohérente avec sens mais tant pis il partit presque en courant après cet aveu

Olivier sous l'effet de la surprise se leva pour le suivre, finalement Cédric s'arrêta au milieu du couloir après plusieurs demande d'Olivier pour qu'il arrête de fuir. Olivier arriva à sa hauteur, pas essoufflé mais presque et il prit la parole

-Comment as tu déduis que je t'aimais pas en retour alors même que tu ne m'avais rien dit ? Peut-être que j'ai envie qu'on se donne une chance, dit Olivier

Cédric semblait surpris, comme si il avait anticipé toutes les issues possibles sauf celle ou Olivier l'aimerait en retour. Dubois lui faisait tout son possible pour sourire, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais l'effet de surprise était-elle que sourire était difficile. Il y avait un quart d'heure il ne connaissait pas son nom et voilà que maintenant il apprenait que ce garçon était amoureux de lui depuis bien longtemps en secret sans jamais avoir osé lui avouer. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il voulait se mettre en couple avec lui mais il avait de l'affection pour lui, de la compassion car il connaissais pas cette situation, et puis il fallait oublier Percy. Ce n'étais donc pas par amour qu'il voulait donner sa chance à Cédric mais surtout pour passer à autre chose et ne pas le blesser.

Cédric qui était bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer ne se sentait à même de donner plus de détails à Dubois il lui donna un rendez vous à 23h au bord du lac. Olivier avait le sourire au lèvre finalement Diggory lui plaisait bien, en tout cas il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait du charme. Cédric partit et laissa le Gryffondor seul dans le couloir en serviette.

Olivier retourna dans le vestiaire s'habilla et ferma derrière lui. Il regarda l'heure, il était tard maintenant 21h, ça faisait presque qu'une heure et demi que le match était fini. Il avait presque hâte à 23h à vrai dire, pour vraiment mettre au clair tout ça avec Cédric. Il avait tout prévu, il allait rentrer, rester dans la salle commune comme tous les soirs et au moment de se coucher il allait prétendre avoir oublier quelque chose dans les vestiaire (il avait soigneusement laissé son pull sur le banc du vestiaire) pour quitter la salle commune de Gryffondor et rejoindre Cédric.

Il passa devant la grosse dame et fut incroyablement surpris pas ce qui l'attendais. Tous les lions d'or l'attendais dans leur salle commune, ils criaient son nom et avait de grandes banderoles avec son nom dessus. «Pour le meilleur capitaine à qui on doit la victoire» cria l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Ils lui avaient tous organisé un fête, sûrement pour lui remonter le moral, mais ça lui allait droit au cœur. Soudain il compris pourquoi Percy et Lee avait tant insisté pour lui parler, ils voulaient lui faire perdre son temps pour que les autres aient le temps d'organiser ça. Ça expliquait aussi le vestiaire vide, son équipe avait fait tant d'effort pour lui faire plaisir.

Dubois avait vraiment passer une bonne soirée, il avait profiter de ses amis de son équipe, l'ambiance était de mise entre chansons, danses de groupes et défis, ils avaient vraiment réussi à lui remonter le morale. Le capitaine pour les remercier déclara sur un coup de tête «Aller pour vous remercier vacance la semaine prochaine pas d'entraînement de quidditch, vous avez le droit au repos». Tout l'équipe cria à pleins poumon de bonheur, ou de soulagement.

Finalement après de longues heures à faire la fête il alla se coucher, il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 1h du matin, il avait oublier, totalement omis de son esprits Cédric. Il n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit, il se sentait tellement mal pour lui. Il lui avait donné l'espoir et lui avait lâchement posé un lapin.

Le lendemain matin, Olivier se leva tôt, il s'habilla vite et fonça dans la grande la salle à la première heure. Il avait l'intention d'y passer toute la matinée pour être sûr d'y croiser Cédric. Mais il ne se pointa jamais. Olivier sortit de la grande dépité de ne pas l'avoir croisé, mais il imaginais sans problème que Cédric devait être encore plus dépité.

C'était dimanche, qu'est ce qu'un Poufsouffle pouvait faire un dimanche ? Se prélasser pensa-t-il, mais dans éclaire de génie il se souvint que les lendemain de défaite les Poufsouffles s'entraînaient toujours. Il fonça vers le terrain, quand il fut arrivé le capitaine des Poufsouffle qui le suivait depuis pas mal de temps l'interpella

-Dubois, j'ai réservé le terrain pour Poufsouffle inutile de venir t'entraîner

-Non c'est pas ça que je suis là, répondit Olivier

-Ah je vois, tu n'as pas le droit d'assister à nos entraînements je ne veux pas que tu vole où analyse mes techniques Dubois

-Mais pourquoi je ferais ça on vous bat à chaque match, rétorqua Olivier dans un élan de sarcasme

Sa blague ne fit pas du tout rire le capitaine l'équipe adverse qui se brusqua et évidement lui bloqua le chemin.

Finalement Olivier passa sa journée à errer seul dans les couloirs avant de ne rejoindre le bord du lac, il se disait que peut-être Cédric viendrait par hasard.

Et il avait eu raison, après deux heures d'attente des pas se firent attendre, quand il se retourna pour qui c'était il fut surpris de voir Cédric, qui était visiblement aussi surpris que lui

-Tu as pas l'impression d'être en retard pas hasard ? Demanda Cédric d'un ton dédaigneux

-Il n'est pas encore 23h, dit Olivier en essayant d'être drôle malheureusement il ne décrocha même pas un sourire du Poufsouffle

Cédric s'éloigna un peu et vint s'asseoir lui aussi, mais à au moins trois mètres plus loin que le Gryffondor

-Écoute je suis désolé je voulais vraiment venir...

-Mais tu n'es pas venu, le coupa Cédric sa voix ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception

Olivier baissa les yeux, il se sentait vraiment coupable

-Mon équipe voulait fêter la victoire et j'ai participer à la fête sans voir le temps passer, je voulais vraiment venir

-Je veux te croire mais j'y arrive pas, dit Cédric dont la voix ne cessait de ne dévoiler plus déception à chaque de plus

-Suis moi ! Demanda Olivier en se levant

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Cédric le suivi, Olivier l'emmena devant le vestiaire des Gryffondor, il l'ouvrit et montra le pull posé sur le banc

-J'ai fais exprès de l'oublier pour avoir une excuse pour quitter la salle commune et venir te voir, se justifia Dubois

-C'est vrai je t'ai vu le mettre dans ton sac hier tu as donc fait exprès de l'oublier, constata Cédric

Le Gryffondor sentait un poids qui partait pourtant Cédric repris

-Mais ça change rien, repris le Poufsouffle, j'ai entendu deux Gryffondor parler hier ils disaient que tu était amoureux de Percy, je vois que je ne suis que le plan B

Olivier venait d'entendre beaucoup d'informations en deux secondes, il prit le temps de la réflexion pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, qu'il pensait sincèrement et qu'il ne regretterait pas. Finalement il tenta une réponse

-J'ai jamais de plan B, en tant que capitaine je te le dit, je n'ai que des plans A, mes joueurs le savent. On à un plan et on le suis. Si ça ne marche on improvise et se force à améliorer le plan A sur le coup, pas à changer de plan pour quelque chose de bancale. Tu n'es pas un plan B, disons que tu es une amélioration du plan A qui s'est fait sur le coup.

Cédric réfléchis, la réponse de Olivier semblait l'avoir atteint. Il sourit même. Mais il restait sur ses gardes. Olivier se dit qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout pour ne pas perdre Cédric pour des idioties, il l'attrapa par les joues et l'embrassa. Cédric n'avait même pas pu fermer ses yeux tellement ce geste avait été soudain, leurs lèvres dansaient ensembles et bientôt Olivier introduit sa langue pour jouer avec celle de Cédric. Leur baiser prit fin après assez longtemps.

Cédric bredouilla quelques mots après mais Olivier ne l'écoutait pas beaucoup.

Après de longue minutes à discuter Olivier se souvint de quelques chose qui ne lui plu pas, qui était les deux Gryffondors au courant pour ce qu'il ressentait pour Percy ? Puisque normalement seul Percy devait être au courant de ça.


End file.
